Pink dan Biru : the sequel of Sapu tangan biru muda
by Kuroi Aka Aqilla-san
Summary: AU/Semua orang berkata perpaduan antara biru dan pink itu tak cocok. Bagiku biru dan pink itu adalah warna terindah. Seperti indahnya kisah cintaku…/The Sequel of Sapu Tangan Biru Muda/Don't like don't read :D/ Mind to review and give some concrits :D/


Hei _miinna_ ^^

This is the Sequel of Sapu tangan biru muda :)

I Hope You like it.

Well, here we go :D

* * *

_Sakura membelalakkan matanya, Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Air mata berkumpul di sudut matanya. Sedangkan sosok yang ia lihat hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahnya._

"_Mencari ini, Sakura-chan?"Ujar sosok tersebut sambil menyodorkan sebuat sapu tangan berwarna biru muda kepada Sakura._

"_Sasuke-kun?"Ujar Sakura tak percaya._

"_Ya, ini aku, Cherry."_

* * *

_Uchiha Hana Richan Proudly Present_

_Biru muda dan Pink (Sequel of Sapu Tangan Biru Muda)_

_Sasuke and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto, But their heart belong each other!_

_Rated T_

_Genre Romance and Drama_

_Summary : Semua orang berkata perpaduan antara biru dan pink itu tak cocok. Bagiku biru dan pink itu adalah warna terindah. Seperti indahnya kisah cintaku…_

_Happy Reading, Minna ^^_

* * *

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…._

"Jadi, Kapan kau akan menikah Dengan Sakura-_chan_?"

BRUSSHHH

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman konoha. Tapi semua itu tak berlaku di rumah keluarga Uchiha ini. tampak seorang Wanita berumur empat puluh tahunan sedang menceramahi anaknya.

"Sasuke-_chan_, Beraninya kau menyemburkan tehmu di muka ibumu yang cantik ini!"Teriak Mikoto penuh amarah. Fugaku dan Itachi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan Mikoto itu.

"Hn."

Empat kedutan muncul di jidat Mikoto. Dengan beringas, dicubitnya pipi anak bungsunya itu.

"Aaaw, Sakit bu."Raung Sasuke.

"JAWAB DULU PERTANYAAN IBU, KAPAN KAU AKAN MENIKAHI SAKURA-_CHAN_?!" Teriak Mikoto.

Itachi hanya bisa begidik ngeri melihat keberingasan ibunya,

Setelah puas mencubit pipi mulus anaknya, Mikoto pun menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menikah?" Ucap Fugaku kalem.

"Entahlah."

BLETAKK

"Aww, Sakit bu. Salahku apa?"Ucap Sasuke polos.

"SALAHMU?! YA AMPUN SASUKE, KAU SUDAH LIMA TAHUN BERPACARAN DENGAN SAKURA. DAN KAU MASIH BELUM MAU MENIKAHINYA?! SASUKE, UMURMU SUDAH DUA PULUH DELAPAN TAHUN!" Raung Mikoto.

"H-hei bu, sabarlah. Nanti darah tinggimu kambuh." Ucap Itachi mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

"BAGAIMANA IBU BISA SABAR! ADIKMU INI TERLALU BODOH KARENA BELUM MENIKAHI GADIS SECANTIK SAKURA-_CHAN_!" Nyali Itachi langsung ciut mendengar penuturan ibunya itu.

"Ibu."Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"APA LAGI SEKA—"

"Menikah bukan perkara mudah, bu. Aku harus memperhitungkan cukupkah gajiku untuk menghidupi Sakura—dan anak-anak kami nanti. Pantaskah aku menjadi suami yang baik untuk Sakura. Dan siapkah aku untuk hidup mandiri bersamanya."Ucap Sasuke kalem.

Mulut Itachi menganga. Bagaimana bisa adiknya yang dulu sering menangis hanya karena tidak mendapatkan jatah tomat dari ibunya bisa sebijaksana ini? Dalam hati ia merasa malu karena dirinya tak sebijaksana Sasuke.

"Ucapan Sasuke benar, Mikoto. Menikah bukanlah perkara mudah." Bela Fugaku sambil terus menatap Koran yang ada di tangannya.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku rasa sekarang Sakura menungguku di rumah sakit. Aku harus pergi."Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Mikoto menatap punggung anaknya dengan tatapan bangga. Siapa sangka putra kecilnya yang dulu sangat egois bisa memperhatikan hal se-_detail_ itu?

"I-ibu, ayah. Aku rasa kalian harus melihat ini."Ucap Itachi sambil menahan senyumnya.

Mulut Fugaku dan Mikoto menganga. Mereka berdua tak percaya dengan tulisan di kertas itu.

"I-ini kan….."

"Surat tanda penerimanaan cincin kawin!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sore itu tampak gelap di konoha. Rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu menatap langit sore yang begitu gelap. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Hari itu sangat melelahkan baginya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak pasien yang berdatangan ke _Konoha International Medical Hospital_—tempat ia bekerja. Posisi Sakura sebagai dokter muda paling handal di sana membuatnya tidak dapat beristirahat walau hanya sebentar.

Untung saja Tsunade-_Shishou_, sang kepala rumah sakit memberikannya cuti satu hari. Tsunade beranggapan jika ia terlalu memaksa Sakura untuk bekerja, maka dokter muda itu akan terserang demam.

Dan sekarang, Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke yang _notabene_ ehm—Kekasihnya semenjak lima tahunyang lalu di tengah dinginnya angin sore ini.

Sakura pun memikirkan perkataan seorang _gypsi_ yang ia temui tadi siang.

'_Biru dan pink, kalian tidak cocok. Jika kalian terus bersama, mungkin hubungan kalian akan berakhir'_

Memikirkan perkataan _gypsi_ itu saja sudah sukses membuat kepala Sakura pusing. Apakah mungkin hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak akan berhasil. Dan lagi, perkataan Ino kemarin sukses membuat Sakura galau setengah mati.

'_Kapan kau akan menikah? Aku saja telah mengandung anakku dan Sai. Jujur, Sakura. Aku meragukan rasa cinta Sasuke kepadamu.'_

Apa mungkin, yang dikatakan Ino itu benar? Entahlah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Sakura semakin pusing. Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah _café_ di depan taman kota.

Namun naas. Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Sesampainya di _café_ itu. Ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal bersama seorang wanita berambut merah.

"S..Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapnya terkejut.

Sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi pun langsung membelalakkan matanya. Pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahunan itu pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Wanita berambut merah tadi.

"Sakura, ini tak seperti yang kau ba—"

BRAKKK

Sakura menutup pintu _Café _dengan kasar. Terlihat linangan air mata di kedua pipi _chubby_ Sakura.

"Sial." Umpat Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sakura terus berlari meninggalkan _Café _tersebut. Sekilas perkataan Ino dan _gypsi_ yang ia temui siang tadi berputar di otaknya.

'_Mungkin mereka benar. Sasuke memang bukan jodohku.'_

Sakura terus berlari sambil menangis. Dari jauh terlihat Sasuke yang tengah berusaha mengejar Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Teriak sasuke

"PERGI DARIKU, SASUKE-_KUN_ !" jerit Sakura sambil menahan tangis.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka pun menghentikan langkah mereka. Merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka pun asyik mendengarkan pertengkaran dua sejoli itu.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu." Raung Sasuke.

"APA LAGI YANG PERLU KAU JELASKAN SASUKE. SEMUA SUDAH JELAS. KAU TAK MENCINTAIKU." Jerit Sakura.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SAKURA! AKU SANGAT AMAT MENCINTAIMU." Balas Sasuke

"KAU BILANG KAU MENCINTAIKU. TAPI APA?! KAU SELINGKUH DIBELAKANGKU! KAU JAHAT SASUKE. KAU JAHAT!" Ucap Sakura sambil berlinang air mata.

"Aku tak pernah selingkuh Sakura."Lirih Sasuke.

"Lalu siapa Gadis berambut merah tadi?!" Ucap Sakura pilu.

"Dia—"

Sasuke tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Sesaat ia terlihat ragu. Habis sudah harapan Sakura. Mungkin perkataan _Gypsi_ tadi memang betul.

"Aku benar kan. Kau memang selingkuh. Mulai hari ini kita pu—"

Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Air mata telah berkumpul di matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menurunkan harga dirinya di depan banyak orang sambil bertekuk lutut dengan cincin di tangannya.

"S..Sasuke." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan tangis. Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura pun mendekati Sasuke.

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku."Ucap Sasuke sambil tetap bertekuk lutut.

"KAU KETERLALUAN SASUKE! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELAMARKU SETELAH KAU—"

Ucapan Sakura terputus ketika seorang wanita berambut merah dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"S…siapa kau?" Ucap Sakura bingung. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita berambut merah itu.

"Kyaaaa. Jadi kau yang namanya Sakura. Wah, Selamat yah. Akhirnya si kecil Sasu punya pacar. Apalagi secantik kau." Ucap Wanita itu.

"Berhentilah memanggilju si kecil Sasu, Karin _nee-san_."Ucap Sasuke kalem.

Tunggu dulu. Apa? Karin _nee-san_? Sekarang Sakura mulai bingung dengan kejadian yang ada di depannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Siapa kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan pantat ayam ini?"Ucap Sakura polos.

"HAHAHAHA"

Meledaklah tawa orang-orang yang berada di taman tersebut karena perkataan Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan malu.

"Ya ampun Sasu-_chan_. Pacarmu ini polos sekali. Aku mulai menyukainya." Ucap Karin—nama wanita tadi—sambil terus tertawa.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke Cuek.

"HEI, ADAKAH YANG BISA MENJELASKAN SIAPA WANITA BERAMBUT MERAH INI?!" Teriak Sakura tak sabaran.

"H-hei sabar dong." Ucap Karin sewot. "ehm, jadi namaku Uchiha Karin. Aslinya uzumaki Karin. Aku ini—"

"KAU ISTRINYA SASUKE KAN?! SUDAH KUDUGA."Ucap Sakura menahan tangis.

"HEI, DENGARKAN DULU KALAU ORANG BICARA." Teriak Karin emosi."Aku bukan istrinya Sasuke. Tapi aku istrinya Suigetsu, kakak sepupu Sasuke-_mu_ ini."

BLUSHH

Muka sakura langsung memerah mendengar kata 'Sasuke-_mu_'. Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"Jadi.."Ucap Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda berkulit pucat itu pun berlutut di depan Sakura."Maukah kau menjadi nyonya Uchiha dan melahirkan cucu-cucu yang sehat untuk ibuku?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tak dapat menahan air matanya. Sedangkan Karin telah menumpahkan air matanya. Dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Tanpa dikomando Sakura pun langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya Sasuke. Aku mau… Aku mauuu."Ucap Sakura smabil terus menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Siapa bilang pink dan biru tak bisa bersatu?_

_Justru kedua warna itu dapat menghasilkan arti baru, sepeti Sakura di musim dingin._

_Maka di bawah langit yang sama, sepasang kekasih itu membuka lembaran kehidupan yang baru._

_yang diwarnai dengan Pink dan biru."_

Owari

* * *

Author's Bacot and Curcol Area :D

Iya iya, tau kok. jelek amet emang #pundung.

Sebenernya mau dipublish tanggal 2 nanti barengan sama ultahku :D

Tapi udh nggak tahan T^T

Yosh, last One :D

Mind to review and give me some concrits? :D


End file.
